Ganon's Revenge
by vrykyl250
Summary: Ganondorf has escaped from the void and trouble happens REVIEW PEOPLE!
1. Beginnings

All he could see was infinite white, it was of indeterminable length it could have been a simple globe around him or as expansive as a universe, everywhere he looked, it was making him insane!

"I hate you, Link, Zelda, all the sages"

Suddenly a jagged tear ripped in the infinite void. The tear was about his size and was black around the edges. It looked like a festering wound. He eagerly stepped out and looked around to see what happened. He was on that island, with the remains of the castle that fell just before his defeat, surrounded by lava where that wretched little hero of a kid put him. He was out. He will crush that little hero under his foot like the bug he is.  
The Goddesses were watching to see that nothing went wrong in Link's life, to give him a rest, and so Ganondorf wasn't seen exiting the void until there was a yell from Ganondorf when he found his magic was gone. The Goddesses decided to bar off the evil destroyed castle with magic. Ganondorf would never get out. Or so they thought.

Link woke up from a disturbing dream where he was being chased by a giant Goron with a skull kid on his head. He looked up at the ceiling of his small hut. He put his green cap on, picking it up from his bedside table of wood.

It had been one year since he, with the help of the sages, sealed Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. After all was done Princess Zelda gave him a choice, to stay in his adult form or go back to being a child. He chose to be an adult. Which made him 18 years old.

He went out of his room and looked around his hut was about 4 feet off the ground. He slid down the ladder and started to leave the forest when Saria, a girl wearing nothing but green clothing with green hair, said,

"Link, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving for the castle."

"Wasn't the castle destroyed?"

"They rebuilt it around the Lon Lon Ranch."

"Oh, sorry. Since I need to stay in the forest to teach the Kokori children about the outside and things like that I haven't been out much."

"That's gotta be a pain."

"Hey!", a kokori yelled.

"Sorry!" Link yelled back

"Okay, I'm going to the castle. Zelda sent a message that said that there was trouble. See you later." Link finished

Link went out of the forest through the wood tunnel and over the bridge. He could see the castle on the horizon. He took out the Ocarina of Time and called his horse Epona with a song.


	2. Prelude to a Fight

Epona, Link's completely brown horse except a patch of white going up and down her nose, came towards him and nuzzled his hand. He hopped up onto her back and hit her. She started galloping towards the towering building on the horizon.

When they finally got to the castle, Link got off Epona and walked through the towering castle. It was huge with spires coming from everywhere and tall towers. Link went into the castle and inside the entrance hall, where Zelda was waiting.

"Link, hi."

"Hey, Zelda. You sent me a message saying there was trouble. What's wrong?"

"The goddesses contacted me in a dream, telling me that Ganon has escaped and has new powers created from his hate of you, I, and the sages. We have to go to the ruined castle and finally finish him. The portal that he came out of is weakened so we won't need all of the sages for this one."

"Let's go!" said Link surprised.

Zelda went back to the stables and got her all white horse. Link and Zelda went to the previous market and dodged Redeads, and as they passed the magical barrier they heard a sinister laugh. 


	3. Gone For Good?

The evil laughter ended and a yelp from Zelda made Link jump. Link lead their way towards the ruins of the castle. While they were making their way across the rainbow bridge that connected the land and the floating island over the lava, a fissure opened in the bridge and suddenly Link was alone on the island and Zelda was on the other side. Evil laughter again and suddenly Link was blinded for a second and Ganon in his human form was standing in front of him. He had changed in his year in the void. His red hair was down to his waist and his eyes had the gleam of a maniac.

In a raspy voice he said " Wretched hero! We meet again. I am not out to kill you. I am going to put you into torture."

With that he materialized a sword in his hand and lunged for Link. Link dodged and smacked Ganon in the back with his sword. Ganon turned and charged at him. Link tried to block it with his shield but Ganon's sword cleaved the shield in two. Link charged with no shield and hit Ganon in the shoulder, but then Ganon hit Link with the flat of his sword and knocked him back. Link fell to the edge of the island his head hanging over the side, his green hat falling and getting incinerated in the lava.

"I could kill you right now. I won't, I'm going to torture you." Ganon said as he walked over and stepped on Link's chest.

Link flipped Ganon over his head and threw him into the lava. Ganon was falling into the lava when he screamed "I hate you!" Ganon suddenly floated up to the island again and smiled. He materialized another sword into his hand and slammed it into the ground and the ground split into five pieces, Link backflipping to dodge a widening crack in the ground.

"Time to finish this!" Ganon yelled.

Ganon materialized a hammer, jumped and hit Link right in the head, knocking him cold.

Ganon made all of the pieces come together and stomped the ground in a certain place a hole appeared.

"Here you will be trapped and tortured by my minions."

Ganon dumped him into the hole an it closed soon after. Little did he know that there was a little point of a hookshot sticking out of the ground. 


	4. Exploration

Ganon turned to look at Zelda to find that she wasn't there. He looked to the left and the right but couldn't find her. Until he found an overturned rock with a passage behind it. He screamed a scream of rage. He couldn't fit through the hole. It was somehow protected by super strong magic 

Meanwhile, Zelda had gotten out through that passage and it took her to a mysterious forest that she explored when she was a child. It hooks around and goes to an overhang near Hylia Lake. Zelda sat and thought about the horrific image of Link getting thrown into the hole.

Link was hanging on by his hookshot, all around him was darkness. He took out one of his bombs and dropped it to see how far down the fall was. It was quite far, the hookshot saved his life.It landed and exploded. He heard the hurt grunts of Moblins. Link tugged on his hookshot and started to fall, thinking that he could get out this way.

He landed on top of a board with straps, which was probably going to be used on him,and found two Moblins, pig looking creatures with spears, and 10 Iron Knuckles, creatures that are the elite of the elite of Ganon's army, they are enveloped in armor and hold huge swords, making them slow but powerful. Link, being surprised stumbled backwards, he was in a cave with nothing special to look at. He moved forward and sliced and killed both Moblins at once. He hit the armor of a Knuckle making it's armor shiver and weaken slightly. He ran like a madman between the Knuckles and they swung and missed hitting each other several times, causing 7 of the Knuckles armor fall completely off.

Link charged his spin move as the Knuckles moved closer. He spun with his sword out and destroyed the remaining armored ones armor and killing the other seven. He used Din's Fire, a spell that creates a globe of fire, to finish them off. Link moved forward in the cave until he heard a click and something whizzed by his ear.


	5. Fight and an Almost Disaster

Another arrow shot by him and tore a piece of green cloth off his shoulder, just missing his skin. Link turned to see an armorless knuckle still alive. An arrow whizzed over his head and hit the knuckle in its shoulder, somehow killing it instantly. In closer inspection, which he had done while he turned to dodge an arrow that passed in front of his eyes, it looked like there was a generous amount of green something on the arrow. He resolved to not get hit at all. Link moved forward and dodged a couple more arrows, and progressed onward. There were little holes which fired arrows out of them.

Link dodged around the last corner nearest the arrow firers. He then walked down the hall which had a brick wall that was grey. He could see nothing but darkness forward. He walked forward and saw a sign next to a monstrous door. The sign said that the one to destroy the creature inside would get a treasure. 

He slowly, with a twinge of fear, opened the giant door. He immediately saw a huge dragon and it apparently was angry about being disturbed. It was a huge red dragon that blew fire. It promptly blew fire which Link just barely dodged. He used the spell Nayru's Love, which put a temporary shield around him, he ran up to the dragon and hit it with his sword. The sword's blade snapped in half, and an amazed Link got slammed into the wall because of the dragon's tail.

The dragon blew fire at Link and he almost got hit by it while dodging it. Link took out the megaton hammer and worked his way up towards the dragon. He took his hammer and hit it into the dragon's neck, that stunned it for a second, which is all he needed. Link took the broken blade, and stabbed it into the bottom of the dragon's head. It didn't quite kill it. He took his hammer and hit the broken sword into the dragon's brain, killing it instantly. Out of the dragon's mouth came a key, along with a lot of blood.

Link took the blood-stained key and pocketed it. He went to a door that was locked and used the key to unlock it. He found a treasure chest and opened it and found a magic ring. Link slipped it on and walked back to the dragon's lair. Wanting to get it repaired he grabbed the two pieces of the broken Master Sword, as soon as he grabbed them the Master Sword repaired itself, but the ring turned to dust after it did the deed. He resheathed the Master Sword and started to look for a way out. 


	6. Safe or in Danger?

Zelda was still in her secret forest. She decided to walk through the forest and came to a fork in the path.

"Hmmm. I don't remember this being here." she murmured

She walked to the left path on the fork and walked down it. She walked for a long time until she had to rest. Then she heard a rustle in the bushes and heard a pig-like snort. She dodged off of the path and climbed a tree. The Moblins stopped and sniffed for something. They followed their nose off the path and started sniffing around the very tree that Zelda climbed up. The Moblins started to sniff around other trees but they all decided that the tree that Zelda climbed up was the one that smelled like a human. They started to hit it with their spears. Zelda, with surprising nimbleness for a princess, leaped to another tree, making not a sound. The Moblins smelled her and were following her, when suddenly they fell into a deep pit, which killed them. Zelda fell out of the tree from being surprised. Instead of hitting the ground vines came out of nowhere and caught her fall. The vines took her to a great entity that looked like a tangle of vines with a light inside.

"You are mine." the tangle said in a deep booming voice

"No! I need to go and help Link and-" Zelda started.

The tangle pulled a vine and stabbed her in the neck lightly. She immediately went limp in the vine's grasp. 


	7. What's Going on Here?

Link was in the chamber where he first got the ring, looking for a crack in the wall. He found another crack and set a bomb near it. It exploded and revealed a small passage, he quickly crawled through it and came out right where he began, on that little floating island, over the lava.

He took a look around and found that Ganon was not to be seen. There was a footfall not caused by Link, he quickly turned and looked behind him but saw nothing. There was a lighter footfall, but Link pretended to not notice. Five seconds later he turned around and shot a light arrow, the only thing that can weaken Ganon, at head level and it just fired off into a rock.

Link was still wary but he looked around and walked over the rainbow bridge, with its gleaming, shimmering colors. He looked around and saw a ledge with a bottle of red potion, a potion that rejuvenated the drinker, he walked over to it and picked up. He then saw a way out of the place and immediately crawled out.

He was in a forest he had never seen before. Suddenly, the land gave out under him, he backflipped off the place where a hole suddenly appeared. He ran forward dodging sudden pitfalls and vines trying to trip him. He came to a fork and decided to go right. He jumped backwards off an appearing pit and started to fall into another one. He shot his hookshot at a tree and pulled himself up.

He came up to a shadowed over person who said, in a strangely multi-layered voice, "Stop or you shall die."

"I am only a traveler who means you no harm." Link stated

Then, Zelda stepped out of the shadows.

"I said you shall die!" Zelda said in that same voice, in one point it sounded like her regular voice, another layer was a booming, unrecognizable voice, but on another facet there was another slightly recognizable voice, one that Link couldn't place.

"Zelda? It's me! What's going on?" Link questioned. 


	8. Action

"Z-Zelda. No, you're not Zelda you're possessed!" Link said, staring into Zelda's eyes, which were with out any pupils. He looked at that mass of vines with a slight light in the middle of it. He took out his bow and arrow and shot an arrow enchanted with fire at the mass, it hit and the light died. 

"That was easier than I expected." Link said to Zelda, who was now following him. They walked for a while until they came to the fork, they decided to walk out the way they came. As they were going to go out through the hole in the rock, a vine wrapped around Link's waist and pulled him back. Link yelled, "Go, Zelda, save yourself! I'll kill it and catch up with you at the Castle!"

Zelda nodded and went through the hole. He was being pulled, and was dropped into a field clearing, where the mass was standing upright on two vines and the light was shining brighter than ever inside of the vines.

"I got rid of you!" Link said

"I used a tactic often used by my friend, the possum." The mass said.

"Okay." Link said.

"Listen I've been corrupted by Ganon and my dark side came out when I kidnapped the princess and I'd like to apologize, by giving you this gift." He had a jewel, it was red and shining, that fit perfectly into the bottom of the hilt of the Master Sword. When it was fit in the hilt the Master sword split into two, giving Link two blades.

"The Goddesses have informed me that it is time for you to learn the way of two swords. I will"  
He was cut off as a spear shot right through him. The mass's vines withered and turned brown and this time Link knew that it was dead.

Link looked around for the thrower of the spear and saw Ganon floating in the air, holding Zelda by her hair. Ganon held Zelda forward and made sure Link saw him drive his sword through Zelda's heart, blood dripping from the tip of the black sword.

A/N: shockingI know, REVIEW PEOPLE


	9. Running

Link yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!", as he saw Zelda's body fall and dissipate in the air. 

Link said, to no one in particular, "Her body shouldn't disappear like that, which means its one of Ganon's famed puppets, but, he has to have her captured to make a puppet of her." He hid in a bush and took out his light arrows and bow, aimed at Ganon, and fired and hit Ganon in the shoulder. He yelled and fell to the ground.

Link ran and found Ganon on the ground about to float off.

"Hold it!" Link yelled.

"I knew you would find me." Ganon growled, "Looks like I'll have to kill you now."

Link started to run as he saw Ganon using magic. Ganon was encircled in black flame as dark figures started to form all around Link. He ran away and a bunch of Moblins chased after him, he looked back and saw even more dark figures forming behind him. He dodged into a bush and hoped that the Moblins didn't hear him. The 10 Moblins passed Link, he jumped out and slashed at them, getting 3 in the first swipe. They fell to the ground, bodies disappearing. Oh no they're puppets, thought Link, as he slashed a few more. After a few swipes they were gone. He had gotten to the top of a hill and back down a ways, so he walked up the hill, and as he crested the hill, he gasped in surprise. The whole forest, as far as the eye could see, was teeming with various creatures of Ganon's army.

A/N: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

REVIEW


	10. The Fog of War

Link was at loss as to what he should do. He looked at the still amassing armies, and saw creatures he never saw before. He saw 15 Dark Links. Oh….my….goddesses, Link thought, It took all of my energy just to fight one of those things, he thought, remembering his journey into the water temple. He had to alert the King of Hyrule. 

He turned to leave but at the top of the hill he tripped and moved a bush. The noise was heard by one of the Moblins and he alerted the others. Link looked down at the whole army, and they were looking directly back at him. All of the creatures drew out bows and arrows and fired at once. The arrows flew at Link, like a rain of arrows. He turned and ran half sliding, half running, down the hill. He was hit in the left shoulder, then the right shoulder. He was hit in the right leg and started rolling down the hill. He grit his teeth and pulled out the arrows once he got to the bottom of the hill.

He came back to that familiar fork and crawled out of the hole. He ran past the destroyed dark castle, and through the corrupted castle market, and into Hyrule Field. He called Epona and rode her to the castle. Link walked into the castle and found the door to the royal chambers.

He started to go into the room but a guard stopped him saying "What business have you with the king?"

"I have urgent news!" Link replied yelling

"You will have to wait." The guard said calmly.

"It can't!" Link yelled

The guard opened the door and let him in.

"Your highness, armies are amassing to the northwest." Link said

"Really, you may be the Hero of Time, but I still have my doubts about these armies. You're going to have to give me some solid pro-" He was cut off by the shock of an arrow flying through the castle window and landing just inches away from the king.

A/N: Please review people flames accepted


	11. And Like That He's Gone

The black arrow was still vibrating from landing in the castle floor when the King looked out the window the arrow came in, and gasped at the vast waves of creatures that were grunting in conversation of the upcoming slaughter and carrying huge swords, and spears, and some were floating over the army of creatures, waiting for the cue to swoop towards the castle.

"Need more proof?" Link said grimly.

"Assemble the armies, and get me my daughter!" The king yelled.

"Um, about that, Ganon has her and he is-" Link eyes widened as Ganon walked through the door.

"You!" Snarled Ganon.

"Okay, what do you want, traitor?" the king said.

"Say hi to the alternate dimension for me." Ganon said as he ripped a scar in the air that had a picture of a forest behind it. Ganon used the flat of his sword to hit Link backwards. Link drew his sword and readied himself to hit Ganon, but Ganon said "Freeze!", and Link was frozen. Ganon picked him up and threw him through the portal just as Link started to move again.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I have come to discuss your surrender to me. You surrender to me, I keep your life and all the lives of the townspeople intact and you get your daughter. I get the crown and we are all happy. You don't surrender and you die and the townspeople get crushed and your daughter will suffer for a long time, and I get the crown anyway.

"I will never surrender." The King said.

Ganon stabbed his sword through the king. 


End file.
